wolfversetvfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Chamberlain
Princess (by Justinian) * Baby Girl (by Charlie) * My Little Girl (by Charlie and Maverick) * Chamberlain Miracle Baby, Magical Miracle Baby, Demon Spawn (all by Chris) * Sweetheart (by Charlie, Maverick and Carson) * Miraculous Baby, Littlest Chamberlain (by Adalyn) | name= Elizabeth Chamberlain | birthdate= * May 2, 2012 (Los Angeles, California; Age 10) | status= * Alive | job= * Member of the * | species= * ( , , ) | gender= * Female | family= * Thomas J. Chamberlain (Ancestor) * Ansel † (Paternal Grandfather) * Christopher Chamberlain † (Maternal Grandfather) * Esther Chamberlain † (Grandmother) * Dahlia † (Paternal Great-Aunt) * Matthew Chamberlain † (Paternal Great-Uncle) * Justinian (Father) * Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain † (Mother) * Maverick Chamberlain (Step-Father) * Rose Chamberlain (Adoptive Step-Sister) * Adalyn Chamberlain (Paternal Aunt) * Harrison Chamberlain (Paternal Uncle) * Katherine Chamberlain (Paternal Aunt) * Rose Chamberlain (Adoptive Step-Sister) | eye color= * Green | hair color= * Blonde | actor= * Alexandria & Victoria Collins (Season One) * Blake & Charlie (Season Two) * (Season Three) * ( http://www.imdb.com/name/nm4207679/?ref_=nv_sr_1 https://twitter.com/izabelavidovic) |height= *5'4" (Feet) * 1.63 (Meters) }} Elizabeth Chamberlain 'is the daughter of Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain and Justinian Chamberlain and the step-daughter of Maverick Chamberlain. She is a hybrid like her father and royalty like her mother. Elizabeth is the Norwegian counterpart of ; the Greek goddess daughter of from the previous show . Early History Justinian Chamberlain and Charlotte Marshall slept together and conceived a child. Justinian initially had no interest with having anything to do with the child, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Charlie and their child as leverage. But after words of consideration from Maverick Chamberlain, he later changed his mind. When Maverick asked him about Charlie and their unborn child, Carson replied to him that ''"every king needs an heir." Personality Elizabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Charlie, where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Carson when he said that both Charlie and Elizabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elizabeth inherited this trait from her father who got it herself from his own father, Christopher, Elizabeth's paternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. Adalyn says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. Physical Appearance According to Katherine, Elizabeth looks like her mother. On the other hand, Justinian blissfully implies that Elizabeth has inherited his eyes. She has dirty-blonde hair and dark-blue eyes. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to the Harvest Girls, Elizabeth's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations. Elizabeth demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Charlie's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Charlie. She then used it again to turn the car back on. According to Dahlia , as a firstborn of the bloodline, Elizabeth will inherit great, but unstable power. Hope is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. If Elizabeth were to kill someone, she would trigger her werewolf gene and would gain all of the powers of lycanthropy. It is likely that her lycanthropy would negate her ability to practice magic given that the werewolf curse was original cast upon Native American witches. Although Elizabeth is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids, an ability only possessed by one other supernatural being; the Original Hybrid, her uncle. If Elizabeth were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid like her father. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species, the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's powers are currently unknown. Weaknesses According to Dahlia , firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Elizabeth will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Elizabeth wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire), the full extent and limits of Elizabeth's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Charlotte Marshall-Chamberlain Charlie is Elizabeth's mother and it is shown various times that Charlie strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Charlie grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Carson, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when The Harvest girls kidnapped Elizabeth, and tried to kill her. Charlie was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Charlie made a promise to herself and to Elizabeth that she (Elizabeth) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Elizabeth away with Christopher to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Los Angeles. After a few months apart they were reunited. Elizabeth is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Justinian Chamberlain Justinian is Elizabeth's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his father to his child. He even told Charlie that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Justinian, best seen in his reconciliation with both Katherine and Harrison. With the child being born, Justinian is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Maverick Chamberlain Maverick is Elizabeth's step-father. Maverick has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Hope's birth, Charlie and Carson decided to give Elizabeth away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Maverick was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Elizabeth again (after their separation), he said to Katherine that he can't imagine the joy spending every day. Maverick gave a promise to Charlie that he will stay with Elizabeth, protect her and help raise her, as Charlie doesn't want Carson to be the only one Elizabeth knows. Maverick has a very special bond with Elizabeth whom had helped looked after her since she was a baby. At times, Elizabeth has viewed Maverick as a father-like figure. Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Elizabeth's biological grandfather. Chris loves and cares for her dearly, Chris protects her fiercely and would destroy any threat that comes the child's way. He claims that he does right by her and only her. Christopher is committed to protecting her like her father, and he has a very good relationship with her. Carson told Christopher that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Christopher left Los Angeles with Elizabeth and became her guardian. Name * The name Elizabeth is a Greek name. In Greek the meaning of the name Elizabeth is: From the Hebrew Elisheba, meaning either oath of God, or God is satisfaction. Famous bearer: Old Testament Elizabeth was mother of John the Baptist and one of the earliest known bearers of this name; Queen Elizabeth II. * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Elizabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elizabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Justinian loves her. Justinian was besotted with her even before she was born * Hybrid Power - Elizabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Elizabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elizabeth feels the same. Whenever Elizabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition - Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Charlotte is killed. Subverted in that Charlotte woke up in transition, due to dying while Elizabeth's blood was still inside her. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Justinian notes, Elizabeth has 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. Trivia * Before she was born her mother gave her various names like Zoë, Kaitlin and Angela. * Elizabeth is the youngest witch in her family. * Maverick stated that his 'Wooden Knight' is Elizabeth's favorite toy. * Elizabeth has close bonds with both of her parents. * Elizabeth is the only person and thing that Justinian seems to truly love. Gallery Elizabeth Chamberlain has a ' ' References